


So Good For Me

by SuperMax18



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Robin wants to explore kinks and Kali is more than happy to help.Kinktober 2019 Day 2: Praise kink





	So Good For Me

Kali and Robin had ended up in Robin and Steve’s shared bedroom after their second date. It started with a kiss and ended up with both girls half-naked and lying next to each other panting.

Robin really didn’t know what she was doing the first time they had had sex. It was their second date and Robin’s first relationship as a whole. She was nervous and Kali really didn’t want to hurt her. So Kali had opted to top Robin, leading the way and showing her what being with a girl was like.

Now, Kali wanted to try some things out and see if Robin was into anything kinky.

They were laying on Kali’s bed together when Robin rolled over and laid her head on Kali’s chest.

Kali stroked Robin’s hair as they laid there until the blonde became restless. She laid a hand on Kali’s chest, reaching up and tugging gently on her girlfriend’s hair.

“What is it?” Kali took her hand from Robin’s hand and moved it to her waist, she already knew what Robin wanted.

“I wanna try to figure out my kinks,” Robin said, almost barely audible. Kali had to strain to hear her.

“Really?”

Robin nodded meekly.

“Okay, if that’s what you want. I’ll take the lead, I promise not to hurt you.”  
Robin rolled over onto her back, biting her lip a little. She trusted Kali, but was still nervous.

Kali climbed over to the other side of Robin and grabbed the hem of the sweater Robin was wearing.

She pulled it over the girl’s head quickly. Robin let out a small giggle as her hair got caught in the wool of the sweater.

Kali smiled down at her before tossing the garment across the room somewhere.

She slid off Robin’s sweatpants too, albeit much slower to tease her some. Robin kicked her legs, (she was very impatient.)

Kali kneeled down on the bed next to Robin and moved a small lock of hair from her face. She kissed her gently before pulling away.

“Let me know if I do something you don’t like.” Robin nodded.

Kali was trying to think of things that wouldn’t hurt Robin. It was always best to start small. She studied Robin for a moment, already blushing and panting slightly. 

She _ definitely _seemed like a praise kink kind of girl.

Slowly, Kali ran her fingers down Robin’s midriff and to the waistband of her panties. Robin let out a small whine and bucked her hips. Kali giggled.

She gently ran a finger down over Robin’s panties for a second.

She climbed off the bed and repositioned herself so she had easier access. 

Kali pulled Robin’s panties down, leaving them at her calves for her to kick off herself.

Kali could see Robin’s folds dampening. She poked at her clit, just to tease her. Robin let out an audible huff.

“C'mere. Sit up for me.” Kali beckoned Robin over, moving so she was sitting up against the wall. Robin obeyed, crawling over to her girlfriend. 

Kali pulled Robin into her lap, the taller girl melted into her, cuddling up and laying her head on Kali’s shoulder.

Kali laid her hand on Robin’s cheek. Robin met her eyes before averting them again with a smile. She was so new to this she felt embarrassed.

“Shy, are we?” Kali ran her hand down from Robin’s cheek to her chest, resting it there gently. Robin giggled and burying her face in the crook of Kali’s neck.

“Look at me,” Kali instructed. Robin looked up and sky blue eyes met warm brown ones.

“Good girl.” Kali moved her fingers down to Robin's crotch and could feel the heat coming off of her. She was insanely wet already.

Kali rubbed the other girl gently, up and down until her fingers were soaked. 

“Please…” Robin muttered, her forehead pressing into Kali’s neck.

“Please what?” Kali dipped one finger just enough to make Robin moan before pulling it back out again.

“J-just f-fuck me already!” Robin was almost in tears from her frustration. But Kali was teaching her discipline, (and getting her off at the same time.)

“Ask nicely,” Kali pulled her hand away from Robin entirely. 

“Wi-will you please m-make me come?” Robin looked at Kali’s sheepishly. Her voice was breathy and all she wanted was for Kali to fuck her already.

“Since you asked so nicely, princess. Since you’re such a good girl…” Kali moved her hand back and fed two fingers to Robin’s waiting opening. She brushed over her clit with her thumb. Robin moaned and Kali felt the blonde’s grip on her shirt tightening.

Kali went to Robin’s g-spot immediately. Robin’s hips jerked involuntarily as she moaned.

“You’re so good for me, Robi. Just a perfect little girl,” Kali whispered to her princess as she fingered her. Her thumb rubbed Robin’s clit at a steady rate.

Robin could feel herself on the edge of an orgasm. Kali’s words were _ not helping. _

Every time Kali used one of those stupid pet names, Robin felt herself getting even wetter, if that was in any way possible, she was gushing.

“You’re so amazing, princess. So good for me, I bet you want to cum. Hmm?” Kali was really just testing how far she could go before Robin broke.

“Y-yes. Pl-please make me-me c-cum.” Kali thought it was so adorable how Robin’s voice broke when she got close or flustered.

Kali pressed harder, adding a third finger into Robin. Robin was almost constantly moaning or whining. It was a sensory overload, everything just felt _ so amazing. _

“Go ahead, I know you want it. Cum for me babygirl,” Kali’s voice was barely audible but she knew that Robin heard her. She could feel her pussy contracting and tightening. Robin’s moans became high-pitched and her breath hitched.

Kali felt the gush of liquid as Robin came. 

Robin collapsed into Kali as she came down from her orgasm. Everything was so loose and tingly in the best way possible. She could get drunk on this feeling, honestly. 

Kali pulled her hand away, wiping Robin’s juices and cum off onto the bedspread.

Robin’s breathing was slowing down and returning to normal. Kali picked Robin up in her arms and repositioned them, laying down at the head of the bed.

“H-how… did you do that?” Robin said as she was sprawled out next to her girlfriend.

“I take it you liked it, princess?” Kali rolled over so she was facing Robin. Robin almost immediately blushed, burying her head into the comforter. 

“Don’t c-call me that.” Kali reached up and ran a hand through Robin’s hair.

“I know you have fun, don’t deny it, _ babygirl.” _ Kali teased with a giggle. Robin was blushing mad, her face was what Kali thought was a _ lovely _shade of pink.

Robin looked up with her big blue eyes that made Kali’s heart melt. “Can we sleep now?” Her lip quivered when she talked and Kali reached for her and pulled her closer to her.

“Sure, you need some rest, princess.”

“Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

“Yep!” Kali flicked out the light and Robin curled up into her, snuggling in with her girlfriend and drifting off in seconds.


End file.
